big_james_draft_productionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Internet Impact Development Cast And Crew
The Internet Impact Development Cast And Crew The following credits crew were planned developed department of Big JAMES Draft Production and released developed by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. that has all members was only one single person actors as used prior to released. The cast characteristic appearance on the video prior as the role to cast. Cooperative Development Studios and Production Company prior to be released in developed. Directed Director by James Emirzian Waldementer Written Credits Created by James Emirzian Waldementer (creator) Story by James Emirzian Waldementer (creator) Cast (in credits order) complete, awaiting verification Dragonball Z Fusion Gone Wrong Hideous Ninja Fusion Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Guy Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Uncle Ray as James Emirzian Waldementer Innocent Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Solider Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer General Markus as James Emirzian Waldementer Jacky "Jack" Frost as James Emirzian Waldementer Super Saiyan Gone Wrong Super Saiyan Type Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Guy Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Uncle Mark as James Emirzian Waldementer Innocent Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Soldier Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Commander Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Christopher Kyle as James Emirzian Waldementer Ray Tucker as James Emirzian Waldementer Goin' Garage Stuffed The Animals as James Emirzian Waldementer Itm The Fat Russian Girl as Herself Children 1 as Himself Children 2 as Himself Children 3 as Himself The Alone Bed Night Of Animals Stuffed The Animals Minion as James Emirzian Waldementer Teddy Bear as James Emirzian Waldementer Plush Toys Stuff as James Emirzian Waldementer Chicken Hunter Tony The Hunter as James Emirzian Waldementer Other Characters Rest of cast listed alphabetically Black Rock Shooter as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Insane Black Rock Shooter as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) White Rock Shooter as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Insane White Rock Shooter as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Dead Master as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Chariot as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Strength as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Black Gold Saw as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Mato Kuori as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Yomi Takanashi as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Yu Koutari as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Saya Irino as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Kagari Izuriha as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Mei Misaki as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Misaki Fujioka as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Rikka Takanashi as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Akame as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Chelsea as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Leona as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Mine as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Sheele as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Bulat as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Lubbock as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Najenda as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Susanoo as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Tatsumi as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Bols as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Esdeath as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Kurome as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Run as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Seryu as Herself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Wave as Himself (Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC.) Produced Producer by James Emirzian Waldementer Cinematography James Emirzian Waldementer Film Editing James Emirzian Waldementer Production Design James Emirzian Waldementer Costume Design James Emirzian Waldementer Makeup Department Hair Stylish Paper: James Emirzian Waldementer Paper Cut Hair Design: James Emirzian Waldementer Clothing Paper Drawing Design: James Emirzian Waldementer Clothing Part Paper: James Emirzian Waldementer Makeup Paper Part Clothing: James Emirzian Waldementer Paper Hair Stylish Layer: James Emirzian Waldementer Paper Hat Design: James Emirzian Waldementer Production Management Cooperative Unit Director Of Film: James Emirzian Waldementer (Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc.) Second Unit Director or Assistant Director First Assistant Technical Director: James Emirzian Waldementer First Assistant Technical Director - Main Development: James Emirzian Waldementer (JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD.) First Assistant Technical Director - Cooperative Production Unit: James Emirzian Waldementer (Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc.) Art Department Prop Maker: James Emirzian Waldementer Storyboard Artist: James Emirzian Waldementer Previsual Post Production Storyboard Artist: James Emirzian Waldementer Sound Department GameVision Studios Digital Sound Toolkit Sound Effect Editor: James Emirzian Waldementer Sound Designer: James Emirzian Waldementer Foley Artist, Sound, Setting, Editor, Effect, Sound: James Emirzian Waldementer Post Production Audio Editor: James Emirzian Waldementer Dolby Sound Stereo Designer: James Emirzian Waldementer Special Effects Special Effect: James Emirzian Waldementer Effect Technician: James Emirzian Waldementer Stunts Stunts Fight Director: James Emirzian Waldementer Camera and Electrical Department First Assistant Camera: James Emirzian Waldementer Key Grip: James Emirzian Waldementer Cameraman Location: James Emirzian Waldementer Camera Loader: James Emirzian Waldementer Lead Camera Grip: James Emirzian Waldementer Costume and Wardrobe Department Mascot Costume Characteristic: James Emirzian Waldementer Editorial Department Post-Production: James Emirzian Waldementer Location Management Location: James Emirzian Waldementer Other crew Lead Assistant To Head James: James Emirzian Waldementer (JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD.) Produced by Bluestorm Films Big JAMES Draft Production is a trademark and copyright by James Emirzian Waldementer James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co., Software-JamesEmirzianWaldementer, JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD., GameVision Touch On Entertainment, Inc. are the authors of the product for the purpose of copyright. Cooperative Development/Production Company with: Nitrotech Studios, Inc., Black Hawks Entertainment, Inc. Argonaut Niuxlius Entertainment, PLC. ™ & © 1999,02,06,10,17 James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. All rights reversed.